


Modernizing Romance

by bisexualandannoyed



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Idk this is my first uploaded fic be nice, It's a modern Hamilton AU, It's cute and gay, M/M, don't read the smut if your not into it, theres a bonus sexy end, whatever let me know what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualandannoyed/pseuds/bisexualandannoyed
Summary: Modern Hamilton AU. Play reference. Just a couple gay nerds in love. It's sweet, really.





	1. One

John Laurens is an activist. He thinks of himself as a revolutionary scholar, as a person who plans to change society. But, in the meantime, he’s studying communications and political science at his local college. At King’s college, he has two amazing best friends. Hercules, who he met at a Black Lives Matter meeting where Herc was organizing a talk about wealth disparity and racial inequality. John immediately loved Herc as a speaker. He is bold, black, and unafraid to call people out on their bullshit, something he has in common with his other best friend, Lafayette. Lafayette is the loudest, gayest, most domineering person John has ever met. He’s 6’2” of frilly lace and innovative ideas and John fucking loves him for it. So, they have a lot of opinions, the three of them are just some of political science majors with the hope of making a better world.

John is headed out to meet up with the boys at their favorite spot. Riot is an underground slam poetry bar. It’s a place where they can be loud, queer, and opinionated and no one bats an eyelash. John is kind of a legend around that place. In fact, the three of them are infamous. People there call them the three musketeers. They’re always stirring up support for the cause at Riot.

John walks into Riot and immediately spots Lafayette. He’s wearing pastel pink silk from head to toe. John throws his arms around Lafayette.

“Hello gorgeous,” John purrs.

Herc comes over with drinks, “Hey! What’d I say about hitting on my man?”

Lafayette throwing his hand up, “Please, boys, there’s plenty to go around.”

The three of them laugh. Honestly, John is still a mess as far as romance goes. He came out last year to his family. His father is adamant that it’s a phase and John will find the girl of his dreams and nature will take its course. John wishes he had the courage to tell his father to fuck off but he doesn’t. Besides, it’s not like he has any hot dates lining up. The three of them are silenced by an announcer introducing another poet. John takes a seat with his friends.

He missed what the announcer was saying at first but it seemed less important when the guy got onto the stage.

John immediately felt this guy commanded attention when he spoke. He starts his slam poem and all of John’s thoughts are interrupted because not only does he have the demeanor of a leader but also the voice to match. He’s talking about being an orphaned immigrant. Herc leans in to whisper to John, “This kid is good.”

Lafayette nods, “Cute, too.”

When he finishes his performance, John crossed his arms, “Who is this guy? Why haven’t we seen him around Riot before?”

Hercules and Lafayette shrugged.

John grabs Aaron Burr, the owner of the club, “Hey, who’s that kid? The one who just performed?”

“Oh, that’s Alexander Hamilton. He’s new, a transfer student at King’s college I think.”

John nodded. Alexander took his breathe away, and that is a rare occurrence. John has a poem today too. He goes up after a few other people, they usually save his for last because John makes a statement. His is the period to a night of raw poetry.

Today John’s poem is about civil rights and discrimination he’s experienced. It’s heavy on his mind lately. The recent shootings by the police have everyone in the bar solemn as John speaks his heart and mind. He feels like he belongs there. He feels like he’s meant to talk about it in this moment.

When he’s finished, the crowd applauds. John smiles, feeling self-satisfied, until he catches Alexander’s eyes on him. They’re brooding and thoughtful but also calculating. The look annoys John; he’s irritated because of how that stare makes him feel. It feels like Alexander looks into him. It’s the sudden intimateness with a stranger that frustrates him. Who gave this guy the right to gaze into John’s soul? His eyes are beautiful and captivating. John could hold eye contact with this guy forever. There’s something to be said about their shared experiences. There is closeness in familiarity, he shares a warm tenderness with a man he simultaneously knows nothing and everything about. Alexander is enchanting, he casts his spell on John with a single look. His charm is unsettling and it makes John hates him for disarming his protections around his heart.

John steps down to sit with Lafayette and Herc. They give him props and he rolls his eyes when confronted with their complements. The three of them are laughing about some ridiculous joke Laf made when Alexander comes up to them.

“Hey, you are really talented,” Alexander smiles at John. His smile is whole-hearted and genuine and it makes it so much harder to hate this guy. He’s remarkably cute. He has this adorable man bun and his eyes sparkle. It’s so fucking ridiculous, Alexander is a fricking golden retriever puppy of a man.

John shrugs, “Thanks.”

Lafayette shoots John an exasperated look and kicks him under the table.

“You did a great job. I heard that you’re a transfer student at King’s? We are all political science majors there.” Lafayette says kindly.

“Really? Wow! I would love to have you guys as friends! You look like cool people.” Alex grins.

Hercules laughs at that, “Wow, you have no idea what cool is, kid.”

“Yeah, you want to make a real difference! I can tell from your poems.” Alex looks at John with the tenderness that makes John avoid his eyes.

“That’s nice of you to say,” Lafayette says, “What brings you to King’s?”

“Well, I wanted to be like Aaron Burr, the guy who runs this place. You know? Get out of school and start doing something that matters. I’m just a poor kid who’s fighting for something you know? I got a scholarship to King’s college and I want to be heard.”

“Yeah, man, I get that. I’m just another poor black kid trying to socially advance. Instead of working all the time.” Herc says.

“Yeah. Where do you guys work?” Alexander asks them excitedly.

“I work at this local tailor. My boss is this huge asshole who thinks I have no other life outside of working for him.”

Alexander nods, “Yeah, I know! I’m a student worker so they’re a little bit nicer about these things. What about you?” he gestures to Lafayette.

Laf smirks, “I’m a dancer,”

“Oh, that’s cool! Like ballet?” Alexander asks.

Hercules and John crack up a bit and Lafayette gives them a death glare, “No sweetie, I’m an erotic dancer.”

“He’s a stripper,” John clarifies.

Alex flushes from embarrassment, “Oh. Well, you certainly have the body for it.”

Lafayette crosses his arms, “At least someone says nice things to me.”

John rolls his eyes, “Laf, you know we joke.”

Alexander looks at John, “What about you John?”

“I’m actually really lucky because I work at Planned Parenthood. It’s nice to be already doing marches with them.”

Herc clasped John’s shoulder, “Yeah, John is living the dream.”

Alexander looks in amazement, “Wow, that’s incredible.”

John huffed, “It’s not really but if you’re interested, we always need volunteers. There’s a march next weekend.”

“Am I interested?! Of course, I’d love to go!” Alex said.

John laughs, “Gotta love the enthusiasm. Let’s get this guy in front of a crowd.”

“Sorry, sometimes I get overexcited. I never had a group of friends before,” Alexander says quickly.

Lafayette smiles at him, “Don’t worry about it, babe.”

“Are you living on campus? The three of us share a rundown apartment in the Bronx,” Hercules says.

“No, actually. I’m kind of homeless. I’m slumming it. I don’t really have a family and all the money I make at school goes to my tuition.” Alexander shrugs.

 _Jesus Christ_ , John thinks. This kid is going to be the death of him.

Lafayette furrows his brows, “Hey, you can stay with us until you find a place.”

Herc and John look at him in surprise. “Well if that’s alright with you guys.”

“Oh, no! I couldn’t ask you to do that! I’m going fine in the homeless shelter. It’s only a 30-minute commute to school and I stay there all day most days.”

“Where do you shower?” John asks him. He’s been quiet but it concerns him, everything about Alexander concerns him.

“Ha, yeah, that is going to be a problem. I was showering in my girlfriend’s dorm. But, uh, I guess she’s my ex-girlfriend now.”

John’s heart constricts, _of course he’s straight._

“Ok, Alex, can I call you Alex?” Laf asks, “You can shower at our place. Sound fair?”

“You paying for the extra water Laf?” Herc asked him.

“Yeah, I’ll make up the difference.”

“No, Lafayette! You don’t have to,” Alex started.

“Well, no friend of mine is going to smell. Listen, Alex, we gotta help each other out. God knows, it’s hard enough as it is. Besides, immigrants, we get the job done.”

Alex’s eyes water, “Ok! And yes, you can call me Alex.”

“Then it’s settled. John will get your number since he’s the only one with a smart phone.” Laf says condescendingly.

“Listen,” John said, “It was a bribe phone.”

“A bribe for what?” Alex asked and the others looked at each other anxiously this time.

“Oh,” Alex said, “I’m sorry you don’t have to tell me.”

“It’s a bribe to date women. My father didn’t take the coming out very well.” John winces.

“Oh,” Alex says quietly, “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it is what it is,” John says.

“No,” Alex says, “That’s bullshit. We have to fight for our fucking rights.”

Lafayette grins, “I like this guy.”

“I have to yell just to be heard, I’m a homeless orphan and they want to paint us like we’re something we’re not. The so called inner-city is a myth that white men made up to paint us as dangerous. When it’s our kids being shot in the streets by the police.”

“Yeah!” Some guy yells.

Alex snickers, “We aren’t dangerous cause we’re men of color. I’m an immigrant and I’m not dangerous.”

John claps, “Damn right.”

“We don’t have to sit and watch while people are being slaughtered in Syria. We don’t have stand by complacently. Fuck Muslim hate crimes!”

“Rise up.” John says.

They’re drawing a crowd and John continues, “Rise up! When you’re living on your knees you rise up.”

“We shouldn’t be working forty hours a week and not to be able to afford a roof over our heads and food in our stomachs!” Alex says.

“Rise up! Tell your brothers that we gotta rise up. Tell your sisters that we gotta rise up!” John says. The whole bar seems to cheer.

Burr shakes his head, “Lower your voices, all this talk is how black folks get shot.”

“How can you say that? You must stand for something Burr. We’re a group of revolutionary men.”

Burr sighs, “Yeah, yeah. Come on, it’s getting late.”

Burr quiets the crowd and Lafayette pays for their drinks as they leave.

As Alex exits the bar he turns to John, “How can he say that? We’ve got to fight! I can’t stand by and watch people lose their rights.”

John shrugs, “Give me your number. We’re gonna need your energy at our rally.”

John reaches into his pocket and grabs the bribe phone, “Here put in your number.”

He swears Alex blushes when their hands brush but it’s dark and he’s probably imagining things. Alex handed him back the phone, “I mean what I said before. I’ve never had close friends. I was kind of a loner in school.”

John smiles at him, “Well, Laf is pretty hard to get rid of so, I think you’re stuck with him for now.”

Alex laughs, “You know, you have cute hair. I mean, the curls are really cool.”

John is the one blushing now. He feels ridiculous, like he’s fifteen years old and a boy just asked him to homecoming dance, “Oh, thanks.”

Hercules wraps and arm around John’s shoulder, “Hey man we gotta get home. We have class in the morning.”

“Yeah, right. Well, I’ll text you so you have my number.” He says to Alex.

Herc waves, “Night, Alex. Good to meet you.”

John walks to take the subway back to their place, “Dude what was that?” Herc asks him.

“What?” John asks.

“He definitely likes you. You’re all oh, uh, um,” Herc says as he facepalms.

“What?! He did not. He liked all of us.” John says, “Laf back me up.”

“Oh no, mon cher, he likes you.” Lafayette says.

“I can’t believe this. He’s straight. Didn’t you hear the ex-girlfriend showering part?” John says.

“Ever heard of bisexuality?” Hercules asks him.

“Oh, my god. Even if Alex is bisexual, and we don’t know that for sure, there’s no way he likes me.”

Laf sighs, “It’s going to be fun to watch this unfold.”

 


	2. Two

The weather is beautiful. John can’t help but take his studies outside. He’s reading a textbook in the shade created by some trees when he’s interrupted by an overly cheerful voice.

“John! Hey!” Alex says.

John looks up from his studies, “Hey.” Alex is holding a takeout box from the dining hall.

“Did you see that some guys recorded us in Riot?” Alex asks.

“Wait, what?” John asks, concerned.

“Yeah, it appears we’ve gone viral. People are even making shirts that say ‘Rise Up’ on them.”

“Holy shit, you’re kidding?” John says, completely surprised.

“Nah, man check it out,” Alex hands his phone to John.

John watched the low-quality video of him and Alex in the bar, “Wow, I feel like we should be getting the money from this shit.”

“Yeah, I thought that too. But at least people are hearing us.” Alex says, still overly cheery.

“I guess. Nice phone by the way,” John says.

“Oh. Yeah, Eliza’s father got it for me. Eliza is my ex-girlfriend. Her family has a lot of money. I tried to convince her father I didn’t need it but Mr. Schuyler is a hard man to bargain with.”

“Yes, right. She’s one you were showering with?” John asks.

Alex smiles, “Yeah. Liza is my best friend. She’s one of the reasons I came to this school. We were childhood sweethearts. I’ve loved her since second grade. We had an amiable break-up. I still love her and I think she still loves me, it’s just, we grew apart, you know? We have don’t very much in common any more. I thought it might be for the best if we were just friends. Her family means a lot to me and I didn’t want her out of my life.”

John looks at him with kindness, it’s all he has for Alexander. He seems too good to be a real person. “Alex, hey, I get it. People aren’t always together forever. Sometimes the way you love people changes. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Alex grins, “Thank you. No one has ever said that to me. Is… is there any way I could eat lunch here? I won’t bother you. I’ll be quiet.”

“Hey, it’s no trouble. By all means, sit and distract me. I don’t want to read any more Descartes.”

Alex opens his to go box. There’s a veggie burger and fries. Alex glances at John.

“You have to share these fries with me. They always give you too many in the dining hall. Also, I can’t sit here and eat when you don’t have lunch.”

John laughs, “It’s fine. I’ll grab something at the apartment. I can’t afford a meal plan.”

“Yeah, the only reason I have one is because my scholarship includes a meal plan. But really, I insist.”

“That’s ironic, they’ll feed you but not give you a place to live.” John says grabbing a couple fries.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Alex says jamming a handful of fries into his mouth.

“Veggie burger?” John asked, “Can’t be as good as the real thing.”

Alex laughs, “I’m a vegetarian. It’s better for the planet.”

John grins, “You’re really something, you know that?”

Alex shrugs, “Not really, I just have a loud mouth and will power to do better. You should hear what I’m learning in my sustainability class.”

 

John tries not to stare at Alex as he animatedly tells John stories about his classes. He is so alive. He finishes a story about a recent battle with the financial aid office and ends with a particularly poignant statement.

“I’m not throwing away my shot, John. I’m going to use this opportunity to do some good.”

John is so stupidly infatuated with Alex’s hands and the way he uses them to get his point across. He may even be swooning, it’s not beneath him to swoon. But his thoughts are interrupted by his two very loud best friends, arm in arm, singing as they approach.

“And I’m never gonna stop until I make ‘em. Drop and burn ‘em up and scatter their remains, I’m!” Laf belts.

“Lafayette!” John calls.

Herc and Laf plop down on the grass to join them.

“What are the two of you doing this fine day?” Hercules asks.

“We’re talking about financial aid.” John supplies.

“Ah, a bunch of crooks the lot of them,” Lafayette says, “They want to put America’s youth in hundreds of thousands of dollars in debt. It’s set up so only the rich can afford an education.”

Alex nods vigorously, “That’s what I was saying!”

“Yeah, well, what can we do to change something?” Hercules asks.

Alex practically combusts with excitement at the question. “I’m glad you asked! I have some plans actually. I’ve been writing our senator and he says that we have to let people know the extent of the problem. A lot of older people were raised on the idea of self-reliance and they paid their own ways through school because they could. But that’s not really the case anymore. College expenses have gone up exponentially…” Alex pauses, “Sorry. I’m rambling.”

“No,” John says, “We want to hear what you have to say.”

Laf and Herc nod kindly at Alex for reassurance.

Alex smiles again going into detail about what he wants to do for the cause. John has to fight the urge to reach over and hold his hand, just so he knows that he has support, just so he know how valued his ideas are.

The four of them make plans to help Alex. It gets dark much too fast. He has work tonight so he has to go.

“Alright, well, I’m gonna head home and get ready for work. You can come shower now if you want, Alex.” John says.

Alex shrugs, “I guess it wouldn’t be a bad idea.”

Lafayette looks at Hercules, “Me and Herc have a thing to do… we’ll see you later tonight John.”

“A thing? What thing? I know all of your hobbies.” John asks.

“It’s just a knitting club thing.” Lafayette says hurriedly.

“Yeah! We love knitting,” Herc says unconvincingly.

John narrows his eyes at them. They don’t goddamn knit. They want him to be alone in the apartment in proximity to a wet, naked Alexander Hamilton. He doesn’t protest to the thought, not in the slightest, but he knows they’re being ridiculous.

“Ok, well then, have fun at knitting club.” John says trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.


	3. Three

Much to Lafayette and Hercules’ disappointment his trip with Alex is pretty uneventful. Alex is uncharacteristically quiet on the way to the apartment. John changes into his work clothes and Alex waits patiently to shower. If it was anyone other than Alex, John would feel uncomfortable leaving them alone in his apartment. He’s isn’t worried though.

  
Before he leaves Alex is out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Water drips from his hair onto his shoulders and down the plains of his chest. The sight makes John’s throat dry.  
“You can borrow clean clothes and wash yours here if you want. Really, it’s no trouble. Lafayette makes enough to cover it. Trust me, he makes bank in tips from horny old men.”  
Alex laughs incredulously, “Well, shit, maybe I should get a job down there.”

  
“Because the idea of having horny old men objectify you is so appealing?” John asks him.

  
Alex shrugs, “Whatever for the cash, man.”

  
John frowns, “I can probably pull some strings and see if they need anyone at Planned Parenthood if you need a second job.”

  
Alex grins, “Thanks for the offer but I was only kidding. I don’t know if having two jobs would impact my schoolwork. I have to maintain my 4.0 average.”

  
“Christ, you’re studying with me from now on,” John calls before he says goodbye for work.

As John leaves, Alex changes into some of his clothes. Alexander hates himself because he deeply inhales the smell of John in his shirts. It appears that he is crossing the point of no return in this hopeless crush. John Laurens is perhaps the most handsome man he’s ever seen. He has these beautiful curls that when untamed, are wild and striking. His face is sprayed with freckles and his eyes. His eyes are the most extraordinary shade of green.

Alex throws his clothes in the wash like John told him to and he heads out before Lafayette and Hercules get back.


	4. Four

The next day John is woken by Lafayette who is jumping on his bed and singing, “John got laid! Joooohhnnn gooot laaiiidd!”

“What?” John says sitting up.

“You had sex with Alexander like I knew you would.” Lafayette says.

“I most certainly did not have sex with Alex. What the fuck are you talking about?” John says crankily.

“Told you,” Herc says appearing at the door, “He doesn’t have the balls to make a move.”

“Oh, my God, why am I being insulted in my own room at,” he pauses to check the time, “8 am?” And proceeds to throw a pillow at Hercules.

“But I saw Alex wearing your clothes on the Lawn today. He looks so cute in your sweatshirt John!” Lafayette whines.

“I told him he could borrow my clothes and wash his here.” John said only slightly annoyed now.

Lafayette is pouting and Hercules clucks like he knows something. John wants to strangle the two of them.

“Do you think Alex is a top or a bottom?” Laf asks curiously.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” John says getting out of bed. He is not going to let Lafayette mock him for the unseemly shade of red his cheeks have become.

John goes to make breakfast and the others follow him to the kitchen, He is checking out their barren fridge, “Do either of you have pancake mix? Dry cereal? Anything?”

“Sorry, man I’m waiting for my paycheck.” Herc says.

“I have some money; you guys want to run to the store?” Lafayette asks.

“We should have Alex steal food from the dining hall as payment for our hot water,” John grumbles.

“That’s a great idea,” Laf says, “Text him the new agreement.”

John huffs, “ok but what about right now?”

“Now we make pancakes!” Herc says as he lifts the box of pancake mix from his cabinet, “I found my reserve.”

John sighs with relief, “Thank god.”

John texts Alex: Hey, so we had an idea. You could steal food from the dining hall for us in payment for our hot water.

Alex texts back immediately: Ha! That’s a great plan. Anything to rip off the system. Can you send me the details about the protest this Saturday?

John texts him again: Yeah! Check out this link. Do you wanna hang out later with the boys?

Alex: Um, I’d like to but I have a lot of work to do. Gotta keep up those grades.

John: Oh man, you’re a try-hard. It’s a Friday, tonight you’ve gotta take a break.

Alex: I really can’t. Believe me, I would if I could ;)

John flushes. Lafayette looks over at him, “Boyfriend sent you a cute text?”

“No!” John says. It occurs to him that he sounds defensive.

“Lemme see!” Lafayette says grabbing the phone out of John’s hand.

“Hey! Give it back! Laf!” John feels like he’s in middle school so he just lets Lafayette take his phone. He can think whatever he wants.

“He sent you a wink! Oh, my God Herc, this is what Alexander said in response to John inviting him over, ‘I really can’t John baby…”

“He did not say that.” John rolls his eyes.

“Shut up and let me finish, ‘I really can’t. Believe me, I would if I could. Wink.”

Herc grins over his shoulder, “As a straight man, you don’t say that to guys you want to be bros with.”

John sighs, “Ok but seriously, Alex is cool. Can you guys just be chill for a minute?”

“Whatever Laf, we should let him make his own moves. All I’m saying is, you have a chance with Alexander if you want it.” Herc says placating his agitated friend.

“Peu importe,” Lafayette says, “Is breakfast almost done?”


	5. Five

It’s bright on Saturday Morning when he gets another text from Alexander.

Alex: Good Morning! I can’t wait to see you guys today. Get pumped.

John shakes his head. It’s not the first thing that Alex has said that made him shake his head. This kid is going to bring about some serious change and nearly kill him in the process. John walks out of his room to see Lafayette putting on his makeup. Hercules is keeping him company while he talks about some of his new makeup products.

“Morning John,” Hercules says.

“Mm.” John grumbles.

“Laf picked up coffees for all of us, yours is in the kitchen.” Herc says.

John walks to the kitchen. He needs this caffeine to feel alive. He also grabs a nearly brown banana. It’s an alright breakfast. He needs to get ready too. John has to slick his hair back into a sleek bun. He shares the bathroom mirror with Lafayette and the two of them jam to DMX and Biggie. Herc can’t help but sing along.

John wears is favorite pink shirt sporting the Love is a Terrible Thing to Hate motto. The three of them make a statement. Lafayette who is in a full face of makeup and black satin heels. John modestly in pink, and Hercules who is a big black man wearing a shirt with hashtags: Queer Black Lives Matter, Trans Black Lives Matter, Disabled Black Lives Matter, Poor Black Lives Matter.

Whatever people might think of the three of them pales in comparison to when he sees Alexander.

“Oh, my god.” John says.

Alex has drawn a crowd and he’s preaching about Trans rights. Alex is wearing a purple crop top that says, ‘Bisexuality is Real’ and black yoga pants. There are a bunch of people cheering for him, it shouldn’t surprise John whatsoever, but it does. There are also people there to object to the queer movement. People who are screaming hateful things at Alexander and it worries John to no end. When Alex sees the three of them he waves like a maniac. John snorts at him.

Alex finishes what he’s saying and the crowd dissipates. He strolls over to John. Herc and Laf have mysteriously disappeared like they usually do when Alexander is present in their attempt to get the two of them together. John finds this ludicrous.

“Hey! You found me!” Alex smiles his large, genuine smile at John.

“Yes, and it seems you’ve found an audience.”

“Nah, they just needed some encouragement. These asshole bigots are bringing everyone down.”

John sighs, “Yes, well, don’t engage. You could get hurt.”

Just as he says this someone throws a drink at Alex’s head, “FAGGOT!” Luckily, it missed but the righteous anger in Alex’s eyes is enough to turn that man into a salt pillar.

Alex looked at John in eyes, “Go along with what I’m about to do.”

John opens his mouth to say something unintelligible when Alex’s lips are on his. They’re relentless like he’s trying to suck up all the air in John’s chest or maybe that’s just what it feels like. He feels Alex holding his face gently and instinctively John grabs Alexander by the hips and pulls him in closer. His mouth opens and lets Alex’s tongue glide across his bottom lip.

The group of hateful bigots screams in the background but honestly John has lost all sense of reality. He’s touching skin to skin with Alex. His hands on the exposed skin of Alex’s hips is enough. When the group of hateful people are being escorted back by the police Alex steps away from John. The loss of sensation is devastating. John wants to reach up and touch his mouth, it doesn’t feel real.

Alex laughs awkwardly, “Ha, sorry. I just, I don’t deal with them very well I guess.”

“Are you in the habit of kissing your friends to piss off homophobes?” John asks, still trying to reign his emotions in.

“Only the hot ones,” Alex winks.

JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, ALEXANDER IS EVERYTHING, John’s brain screams at him. Thankfully, Laf and Herc came back and relieved John from saying something painfully awkward. He really has no ability to form a coherent thought currently.

“What’d I miss?” Lafayette asks, “John you look like you’ve turned into a tomato, maybe you should sit down.”

John nods. He still isn’t speaking. The four of them find a spot to sit and Lafayette gets himself a cotton candy snow cone, in typical Lafayette fashion. Hercules buys John a water. Alex sits across from John and lets their knees touch under the table. It’s maddening.

John is playing it so cool. He’s not freaking out at all. He isn’t working this protest with Planned Parenthood but a lot of his coworkers are so people come up to talk to him and it makes him feel a little more at ease.

The weather is still nice and the four of them walk around again. They chat about politics, classes, drama and whatever is going on campus. John notices a beautiful girl coming their direction, John doesn’t particularly notice girls, he appreciates them as company and he appreciates them aesthetically but this girl is really something. She comes up and wraps her arms around Alex.

“Alex! I didn’t know you would be here!” She says and kisses him on the cheek.

Alex smiles affectionately at her. “Eliza! I’ve missed you. How’s the most beautiful of all the stars?”

Eliza, as in his ex-girlfriend Eliza. Of course, she’s fucking stunning. He called her the most beautiful of all the stars. How endearing. He looks at her like she’s the only person in the world and John’s heart aches. How foolish he must be to think that a kiss means anything. As John is internally collapsing, two more girls come up and hug Alexander.

Alex gives John and the boys an apologetic look.

“Who are your friends, Alex?” Eliza asks.

“Oh, this is Lafayette, Hercules, and John.”

Eliza dazzles them with her smile. She is a star. You can tell from the gleam in her eyes and glow on her cheeks. John smiles back at her and he tries not to look too disappointed.

“This is Eliza, Angelica, and Peggy. The infamous Schuyler sisters.” Alex says.

“I wouldn’t say we’re infamous,” Eliza rolls her eyes.

“Isn’t your father the Governor?” Hercules asks her.

“Yeah, Philip Schuyler may be infamous but we’re just his brilliant daughters,” Angelica smiles at Hercules like she could eat him alive. This is hilarious to John because as much of a lady’s man as Herc claims to be, he has no moves.

Alex is still smiling brightly at them. Lafayette strikes up a conversation with Angelica. Herc is talking to Peggy and Alex to Eliza as John stood there awkwardly.

Alex is whispering to Eliza and he can’t make out what he’s saying.                                              

“Is this the boy you’ve been going on about?” Eliza asks gesturing towards John.

“Yeah, God, I don’t think he’s quite caught on.” Alex grins.

“Well, I’m sure you’re not subtle. You never were.” Eliza laughs.

“What?! I’ve only ever been with you!” Alex says in mock outrage.

“Yeah, you don’t think I noticed you checking out other girls? Other boys? Please, Alexander, I knew you were bisexual before you knew you were bisexual.”

Alex grins, “This is why I need you around, Liza.”

Eliza rolls her eyes, “I’ll let you get back to wooing his affections.”

Alex kisses her cheek now and she collects her sisters, “Come on let’s let the lads get back to their day.”

Herc and Lafayette go on and on to Alex about how charming and wonderful the Schuyler sisters are. John pouts.

Alex turns to John, “Hey, you’re being quiet.”

“Yeah, Eliza is great.” John says curtly.

Alex crosses his arms, “Yeah, she’s my best friend.”

“That’s great, Alex.”

Alex narrows his eyes, “You don’t think that there’s anything between us, do you?”

“No, I mean whatever you say.” John says quickly.

Herc and Laf are quiet now too. The group is silently waiting for Alex to make it less awkward. The rest of the event was pretty quiet. John spent most of the time moping.


	6. Six

John has avoided Alex for a week. It’s not easy to do with Alexander texting him all the time with his characteristically excessive amount of exclamation marks. Its’s ridiculous. He’s ridiculous.

It shouldn’t be as infuriating as it is. It’s hard for John not to miss Alexander and all his righteous fire. He’s filled with all these ideas and passion. John has never met anyone like him. John knows he’s being stupid. He starts to do homework to get his mind off motherfucking Alexander Hamilton. Only when he starts he doesn’t he realizes how behind he is in this class.

“Fuck,” John says. He gets up and walks over to Lafayette’s room, “Hey, Laf have you done the economics homework?”

Lafayette opens the door, “Yeah, Alex helped me do it. This stuff is way over my head. He’s fucking brilliant, that guy. You should definitely ask him for help.

John laughs because of course, of FUCKING course, even when he wants to take his mind off Alexander Hamilton he can’t because he’s amazing and brilliant and perfect.

“I’m going to the gym.” John says.

“Are you avoiding Alex?” Laf asks.

“Of course not, why would I not want to avoid Mr. Perfect Alexander Fucking Hamilton?”

“Okaaay, John, you need to chill. It’s not that serious.”

“I’m going to the gym.” John says as he sulks off to get ready.

John runs with headphones blasting. It’s nice to do something physical and stop thinking so much. It puts John at ease. It’s a guilty pleasure of his to people watch at the gym. He is interested in how different people behave and how they choose to work out. He’s looking into the room in front of him absently watching a yoga class when he sees Alexander. He’s walking around the room and making comments. Which seems odd until it occurs to John that he’s the teacher. John sighs.

He watches Alex lead the class. He watches Alex fold his body and bend. It’s peaceful. Alex’s hair is falling out of a bun on the top of his head and it’s the cutest thing John’s ever seen. He hates that Alex can be both cute and sexy at once. John finishes his run and refills his water bottle. Alex spots him, unfortunately.

“John! I haven’t seen you in a while, how’s it going?” Alex asks.

“Oh, you know, busy with school,” John says. It’s a lame excuse and he knows it.

Alex narrows his eyes like he doesn’t believe him but he doesn’t say so, “Yeah. I get that.”

John uses it as an opportunity to ask for help on his econ homework, “Hey, actually, Laf said you might be able to help me on my econ homework. I’m kind of clueless.”

“Sure! I’m going to go back and shower at your place? Cause I’m sweaty. Then we can study?”

John wants. He wants to push sweaty Alexander into his bed and get sweatier and more dirty because fuck it, he’s in too deep already.

John nods, “Sounds like a plan.”

Alex walks over and grabs his bookbag that has all his belongings. He owns a few outfits, some textbooks (though most he reads at the library), a phone charger, some stolen food from the dining hall, and a wallet.

“I have your clothes too. I know you probably want them back.”

John wants to say, no, keep them, I like the way they look on you better but he just nods, “No rush. You might need the sweatshirt if it gets colder.”

Alex looks at him with the moral anger now, “I don’t need anything. I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can, Alex. I just want you to have it. It looks better on you anyway.” John says.

“I don’t know if I agree with that,” Alex says, his eyes softening.

“Come on, you know how good you look.” John says.

Alex grins because he loves the compliments. He wants to kiss John’s stupid face again because he obviously doesn’t realize how adorable he is. He obviously doesn’t know how much Alex wants to kiss him on the mouth and never look back.

“C’mon, let’s go,” Alex huffs a laugh.


	7. Seven

Alex is fresh out of the shower and his wet hair dampens his shoulders through his shirt. He smells like John’s soap and John really likes that. He really likes the idea of Alex being his.

Alex is explaining supply and demand so patiently and kindly that John is actually having a hard time focusing on economics. When he does focus his energy though, Alex is really helpful. He feels like he understands much more completely now.

“Alexander, you could be a teacher. You’re so intelligent and good at explaining things.” John smiles.

“Thanks. I just work really hard to be good at explaining things. It helps when I try to describe and clarify my ideas to people.”

John smiles at him. He feels like the he may melt into a puddle. It’s the only appropriate response to being with Alexander Hamilton.

Alex gets up and stretches, his stomach peeks out under his shirt and John’s heart flutters.

“I’m going to the bathroom, be right back,” Alex says.

John gives himself a moment of peace while he’s gone. Alex’s phone vibrates on the bed. John knows that he shouldn’t look at the message but he does. It’s from Eliza.

Eliza: Hey! Thanks! Love you babe.

John groans.

Alex comes back into the room, “What’s up?”

“Nothing. You got a text from Eliza.”

Alex reads it and then looks at John wittingly and exasperatedly. He looks like he’s upset and John feels guilty for reading the message.

“What is it?” John asked.

“Remember when I told you about me and Eliza? I wasn’t lying, we did grow apart but there’s more to the story.” Alex sits down on the bed with John and continues.

“Eliza got pregnant. I got her pregnant. I was so excited to have a kid, John, that I picked out baby names but then it occurred to me how much of my life I wouldn’t be able to give to my son or daughter. There is so much I want to do, so much I feel like I have to do right now. I don’t think I could be a dad at this point. I want to be able to give my kid everything. I didn’t know what to do. Eliza was great, she knows what she wants. But it was the first time either of us had to really consider what we wanted in a life together. We didn’t agree on anything from the color of our drapes to how to raise our children. Eliza miscarried and it was the darkest day of my life because part of me was relieved. Do you know how fucked up that is? I realized that I loved Eliza but I wasn’t in love with her like I had been. I will always love her, because she’s a huge part of my life. I owe so much of who I am to Eliza but we don’t have that relationship anymore. I’m saying all this because I don’t want you to think that I’m not being honest with you. I am telling you this because I like you.”

John is trying to wrap his brain around everything he’s just been told, “You like me?”

“Jesus, you are fucking clueless. Let me spell it out for you,” Alex says as he grabs John’s shirt and kisses him. It’s not the same as the previous kiss they had. It’s gentler and more open. Alexander is so caring in the way he brushes John’s cheek with his thumb.

John has got to be the most surprised and whole-heartedly pleased person on Earth in this moment with Alex kissing him.

Alex steps away, “Yeah.”

John nods, “Oh.”

Alex laughs, “Is that all you have to say?”

“I like you too.” John says.

“No offense John, but I could tell when you were grabbing me the first time. I know I’m cute but I’m not naïve.”

“Well, that’s embarrassing.”

Alex rolls his eyes, “You’re absurd, John Laurens. You know that?’

“I know.” John says bashfully.


	8. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light smut

Alexander is staring at scribbles at this point. He’s been writing by hand for three hours. Alexander looks insane. Most of his hair has come loose from its bun. He’s shuffling papers and scrawling words incoherently across papers. John has been watching him. It’s intriguing to watch Alex because he must be a genius, a madman, or both. He has papers spread on the floor. He’s unorganized and he’s completely unresponsive to the outside world. The sandwich John made him for dinner is still sitting on the floor next to him. John tries to get Alexander to eat but he just grunts when John reminds him to eat. By midnight, John tries to coax Alex to finish for the night.

“Alexander, it’s been three hours. I think you should rest.”

“I’m on the cusp of greatness, John I can feel it!”

John sighs and sits on the ground next to him. He wraps his legs around Alex and gently pushes the hair off his neck to plant his lips there. He’s tucking Alexander’s hair behind his ear as he keeps kissing Alex’s neck to his shoulder.

“Mmm, you’re distracting me.”

“I think you need a distraction,” John says.

Alex looks fleetingly from his work to his boyfriend and then back to his work, “Fuck it.”

Alex pushes John flat on his back and meets mouths with him. John pulls the rest of Alex’s hair free and it tickles his face. John smiles and Alex shakes his head so his hair brushes over John’s face.

John’s hand brushes Alex’s hair back and grips firmly at the back of his skull. Alexander looks at him like they’re already fucking. He does that, Alex makes you feel like you’re the most desired person alive in the moment. He kisses like he speaks, with passion and dedication. His mouth does amazing things. Alex kisses down John’s neck and his leg pushes against John’s crotch like he knows very well what he’s doing.

“Oh,” John says sitting up, “You’ve done this before?”

“Well, maybe a few times,” Alex grins.

John kisses him back deeply on the mouth and pulls off Alex’s shirt so he can leave marks on Alex’s collar bones and shoulders.

“Mm, you’re good to me,” Alex hums.

“Take this to the bed?” John asks as he realizes the two of them are still on the floor.

“Carry me to the bed,” Alex says dramatically and not actually expecting John to lift him and place him into bed.

John pulls off his shirt now and Alex is reaching his hand down John’s pants because Alexander is anything but patient.

John bits his lip, “Patience is a virtue.”

“But I want your dick in my mouth, now.”

“Well only because you asked so nicely.” John laughed.

“Please,” Alex says before he places the flat of his tongue on John’s dick and then it’s all over. Witty repertoire is out of the question when Alex is making obscene faces up at John.

Alex enjoys having John unravel beneath him. He’s so cute and he has these little gasps. Alex has to try not to smile. John pulls his hair and brings their lips back together.

“Alex, don’t. I want to finish with you.” John whines.

Alex smiles and laughs, “You’re so needy.”

John groans, “Never mind, you’re the worst.”

Alex kisses him again briefly and looks at him dopey and stupid, “I love you.”

“I’d love you more if you were fucking me.”

Alex raises his eyebrows, “Really?”

Alexander presses his erection against John and John whines, “C’mon, Alexander don’t tease me.”

“Do you have any lube?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, duh,” John says reaching into his night table drawer.

Alexander ease gently into John, starting with his hands. There is nothing that man can’t do with his hands. When Alex presses his tip against John, he whines. Alexander laughs briefly before lacing his fingers in John’s curls and pulling from the root.

“Ah, Alexander,” John arched his back.

“You feel so good baby. So good, you’re perfect John.” Alex starts to babble as he thrusts. He’s losing his composure.

The two of them are so ridiculously happy. John traces shapes on Alex’s back when they finish.

“You’re so beautiful.” John kisses his shoulder.

 


End file.
